


So far away.

by alexisabummer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisabummer/pseuds/alexisabummer





	So far away.

When Michael was 10 he and his little sister and mum walked around the small town they lived in and towards the towns park. When he and his sister were done playing and it was time for lunch Michael's mum walked them home to make them lunch.

Michael's house wasn't really a house, because he lived in a trailer. But he loved it non-the-less. It had a big front yard and he always had dogs to play with. And he even had a club house so it was okay that sometimes their roof got a bit leaky.

When they made it home Michael's mum told him and his sister to set the table, and to get out the salt. When they finished there was a knock at the door, and Michael, being the good son he is, tells his mum he will get the door. When Michael opens the door he is greeted by a pair of very stunning blue eyes. 

Michael raises his eyebrows, he knows this boy, he thinks. He has seen him play with two other boys around town. And oh yeah he lives right across the street from Michael's grandma. Um um um, what's his name... Luke! Michael remembers his name is Luke. He's a yer younger than him and they don't go to the same school but Michael is pretty sure they are in the same grade.

Luke is stuttering a bit and he has something in his hands behind his back. 

"I um, well your sister, she uh left her toy? I mean at the park, I saw you guys leave when I was just ah going to my friends house an she left her doll, and um here." Luke says, handing Michael his sisters doll. Michaels mum walks to the door asking Michael who exactly is at it. 

"Hi, I'm Michael's mum, who are you?" Mikey's mom asks politely.

"His name is Luke, and he is very nice" Michael finds himself saying.

"Oh, okay. Well Luke what are you doing? Do you want some lunch?" Momma Clifford asks.

"I uh no, I mean I'm here because well Bella dropped her doll and left it at the park? And so I brought it here so and uh yeah." Luke says.

Mrs. Clifford thanks Luke almost twenty times before Luke tells her that he has to go, because his friends are expecting him to come over and play. When Michael leaves he watches Luke go, and when Luke turns around Mikey waves at him.

"He is a nice boy" Michael's mom says, and that's that.

 

__________________

When Mikey was 11 his dad got in trouble with the law and Mikey had to live with his Nana Clifford. She had a house that had an upstairs. An actually upstairs! Nana was strict but she was very sweet and loved Mikey so dearly.

Bella got to stay with their other grandparents in town but it was a small town so Mikey could ride his bike to see Bella or walk if he felt like it. Even though it was a small town Mikey hadn't talked to Luke since the day he brought them Bella's doll.

So when Mikey was outside climbing a tree, (he had just got to the fifth branch from the top) and sees Luke playing football in his yard he remembers that, oh yeah Luke is my new neighbor.

And he notices that Luke looks really nice playing foot ball. After watching Luke play for another ten minutes Mikey decides to climb back down the tree. When he gets to about 13 feet of the ground the branch under his feet gives out, and now Mikey is falling.

Mikey let out a yelp and lands in the ground with a loud thud. Mikey groans and rolls onto his side before suiting up. He notices Luke walking toward him with concern written all over his face. 

He halos Mikey up, he asks if he is okay, and he walks him into his Nan's house. Michael has a huge cut from the branch scraping him straight through his pants and getting him right on the thigh. Mikey tells Luke were the medical supplies are and patching Mikey up. Luke and Mikey talked until it was supper time. Nana Clifford told Luke to stay for dinner, they were having tacos tonight. After eating four tacos Luke eating three and Mikey only one, Luke says he should go home for the night. Mikey gives him a hug and thanks him for helping him.

Two months later Mikey transferred schools and he was in Luke's fifth grade class.  
_____________________

When Mikey was 13 a new boy moved in across from his house. He called his Nan's house his house because he had lived there for a long time now it seemed. 

The new boys name was Dan. Mikey learned that this new boy, was Luke's cousin. Mikey had lots of cats now instead of lots of dogs. Dan tried to steal one of Mikey's kittens and thats how Mikey met Dan. Dan was always trying to be better than Mikey. He would try to rise his bike faster then Mikey, he would try and beat Mikey at video games, and he would try, and try. But he wasn't quite there and that made Mikey happy, but fan still annoyed the hell out of him because he needed to be better than Mikey at something.

Six weeks after they met, they were right outside of Mikey's house by an old fire hydrant. Next to the hydrant there was a tree, and next to the tree there was a big rock. Like as big as a school desk, and Dan jumps up on in.  
Dan say that they HAVE to have a singing competition right there on that rock. So the first of their group of friends, Calum gets on the rock and sings "I Miss You" by blink-182. 

That's what Mikey loved about Calum, they always loved music and together listened to blink and Green Day, and sometimes when they're down, they listen to Nickelback.

Next is Ashton, who is Calum's neighbor. Ashton sings a bit of "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Mikey was always closest to Ashton because Ashton's dad and Mikey's dads were friends before Ashton's dad died. 

Next is Luke, and he sings "Undone (the sweater song) by Weezer. Mikey decides quietly to himself that Luke sounds like an angel. When Luke gets done, he hops off and stands next to Dan, and smiles at Mikey. 

Next is Mikey and Mikey is freaking out because he really hates his voice, but Ash, and Calum are always telling him he is the best they have ever had so he gets up on the rock and clears his throat.he seriously has no idea what to sing, but then he remembers a Nickelback song he was singing this morning and starts to sing "Far Away". When Mikey is done he feels as if he might throw up, but he just waits for Dan to sing.

Dan, strikes a pose, and Mikey can't help but think gayyyy, an Mikey smirks a bit. Then Dan starts to sing a Bruno Mars' song that Mikey doesn't know because he doesn't listen to this kind of crap. But fuck Dan has a nice voice and Mikey just might cry because Mikey thinks Dan sounds so much better than him. Now Mikey is freaking out a bit because Dan finally got something he can do better than him. 

After everyone decided that Dan is the best singer, even though Luke kept saying it was Mikey, and Mikey kept saying it was Luke. Cal and Ash said it was Dan and that makes three for Dan because he is a fuck and voted for himself. 

Michael feels tears prick his eyes so he pulls out his phone and acts like his Nan had told him he needed to come see her. After he excuses himself he practically sprints off to the house, to lay in bed and maybe eat some ice-cream and cry. 

Two hours later, Mikey gets a text from Luke saying, 'You sound a lot better than him, don't think too low of yourself honey,.'  
Not only did Luke like know exactly why was wrong but he called Mikey honey and he thought he might faint.

____________________

When Mikey was 15 he realized he was gay. After two years he was kinda really close friends with Dan, but not exactly. They were complicated. It was like Mikey hated him but he liked him too. And that summer Mikey lost his virginity in the back of Dan's shed. 

Two weeks later they broke up because Dan cheated. Luke was the one to comfort Mikey, but Mikey wasn't that hurt by it, he just wanted an excuses to cuddle Luke.

_____________________

When Michael was 16 he realized he was in love with Luke Hemmings. Luke had grown almost into his body, but he was a little awkward. Michael loved it. Luke would come over and the both of them would play guitar and sing in Mikey's garage.

_____________________ 

When Michael was 17 Luke asked Mikey out, and they went on a date every Friday, of every month for a year. Luke had gotten a Lexus and took Mikey to the movies or they went skating, or they just got some authentic Indian and talked.

Two dates in, Luke kissed Mikey.  
Three dates in, they made out instead of watching the movie, Faster.  
Four dates in, Mikey was grinding down on Luke in the back of Luke's car after getting Ice-cream.  
Five dates in, Mikey came out to his parents and so did Luke.  
Twelve dates in, Luke's parent were out for the weekend so Luke and Mikey stayed at Luke's and made love for the first time with each other.  
Twenty dates in, Luke told Michael that he thought he loved him.  
Thirty dates in, Luke took Mikey to prom.  
Thirty-two dates in, Luke told Michael he definitely loves him a lot more than he has loved anything, and Michael told Luke he fell in love with him when he was fourteen it just took him way to long to figure it out.  
Forty dates in, it was Michael's 18th birthday, and they went to Vegas.  
Fifty-two dates in, it was their last date of the year and Luke asks Michael to get an apartment with him, after they graduate. In the last yearbook of highschool they get the cutest couple award.

________________________  
When Michael is 19 he was in his room, crying. He was full on sobbing and it was getting hard for him to breathe. He really really didn't know what to do with himself. He was thankful that he had just gotten his own place so he didn't wake anyone up with his little gasps and the coughs and hiccups. 

He knew it was coming, he shouldn't be acting this way, he thinks. He wasn't really meant to be happy was he? Especially not with a really hot boy who has been his best friend since he was around 10. 

Luke left him and be just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He didn't really even know the reason why, it was just done. 

Ashton came over with movies, and he brought Mikey favourite candies and ice-creams. Calum brought over his guitar and played blink-182 and Nickelback with him. They went to the comic book store, and Mikey was trying to get better.

Two months after the break up, Michael gets a call at work, and it's Luke. He is crying and apologizing and god Michael can't take it. He asks Luke where he is and Luke tells him he is at Mikey's flat. 

When Mikey finally gets home he sees Luke curled up crying in front of his door. Mikey helps Luke up and opens his door. Michael asks Luke what's got him so upset and Luke cries harder.

Finally Luke calms down and tells Michael that his mom was diagnosed with cancer, and that he was so angry and he didn't want to hurt Mikey, because Luke was very very angry and he was getting violent. So he left Mikey because he doesn't ever want to hurt Mikey. But he just misses him so much, and his mom isn't getting any better and he doesn't know what to do. Mikey kisses Luke and its slow and tender an it calms Luke down. Luke hurt Mikey, but he never hit Mikey. And Mikey loved Luke, so he let him stay.

_____________________

When Mikey was 20 Luke proposed to him. It wasn't a big deal, he took Mikey by his grandma's house and they walked around the creek that was in the pasture of his grandfather's land. He pulled out the ring and Michael said yes.

The wedding wasn't big, but they both were so happy, it didn't matter. His mom cried and so did his dad, and that's one of the two times he saw his father cry. Luke's mom was hooked up to a oxygen tank but she had a big smile on her face. 

Ash and Calum were the best men, because they each get one right?

_____________________

At 24 Luke and Michael adopted a little girl who was 6 and her name was Rose. Rose was blonde, with curly hair and yes like Michael's. She would call Mikey daddy, and call Luke dad. Luke insisted Mikey was daddy because daddy is cuter than dad, and Mikey was the cutest.


End file.
